


Flufftober glimpses

by BrittaR (Taaya)



Series: The healing of broken men [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (hopefully) fluff, F/M, Flufftober 2019, Reader inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/BrittaR
Summary: For Flufftober here are some glimpses into life with sometimes Spock (TOS!) and sometimes Snape. (Not sure if I can write any other character, but I won't rule out that inspiration hits me for any other.)The Snape glimpses are set in the Broken men-verse.  (Unless stated otherwise, who knows what I'll come up with.)DUE TO ILLNESSES/INJURIES THIS HAS (at least temporarily) BEEN ABANDONED. BUT AS THESE ARE ONESHOTS, YOU DON'T END UP ON CLIFFHANGERS, SO NO DANGER IN READING ;)





	1. Prompts

I hope it's okay to use this picture here? Property of annaonthemoon, which is the wonderful Rebecca Lockley. 


	2. October 1st: Meal (Spock x Reader)

You  came into the mess hall and sighed. Everyday the same issue.

„Problems? “, the Ensign standing behind you in the line asked.

How could you tell him? You weren’t even sure if you were allowed to. If anyone already knew? Well, probably not, because if they knew,  you would have heard them gossiping. No,  it seemed nobody knew about you and Spock. Nobody knew  that you were dating.  So nobody knew that you had to decide if you ate meat for dinner or not. If you did, Spock wouldn’t kiss you  until you brushed your teeth. But if you  didn’t,  Dr. McCoy  would be angry. So many centuries and still medicine  couldn’t help  with a problem many women faced: Lack of iron in blood and body , especially  shortly after menstruating.

You took the  hyposprays , sure, but they didn’t work on you as well as on most other humans, so that you couldn’t  become fully vegetarian without risking detrimental side effects .  The iron in vegetables was slightly different from that in meat – and  couldn’t be absorbed as easily.

But ever since Spock  not only occupied your professional, but also your personal life, you  wished to  be vegetarian. Not for  ethical reasons. Nowadays meat only grew in petri dishes . Animals only had to  donate a few stem cells to feed whole cities. Not to mention that there were replicators getting better and better as well. You only wanted to do it for Spock.  Lab grown or not, he was strictly vegetarian and wouldn’t kiss you if you tasted like dead  meat.

„Others are hungry. Hurry up.“

The line behind you  had grown while you had been thinking. If only you knew whether or not Spock had time for you today.

„I heard the broccoli soup is rather  delightful for human taste buds “, you heard somebody behind you say.  Spock was standing there.  He didn’t smile, of course not. But something told you  he knew exactly what you had been thinking about and that he was amused , ever so slightly.

You  ordered the soup , grinning up to Spock. „Delightful, eh?“

„So I’ve heard. Of course I would not know.“

You bit back a laugh. Oh, tonight he would notice how delightful the soup tasted. If only from your lips.


	3. 2. Travel (Snape x Reader)

The look he gave you spoke volumes. Like you spilled something onto yourself or dyed his robes pink – again.

“Think about it. The beach, bathing your feet in the actual sea. Sunbathing with a good book. Eating ice cream while taking a walk in the sands of the sea shore”, you tried again. 

Severus stared at you. “The woman calling me an overgrown bat now wishes me to spend time in the sun”, he stated in a calm tone that didn’t betray any emotion. After living with him for so long, you didn’t need any hints though. You knew only too well that he was probably exasperated – hopefully fondly so. “You do realize that my skin tone is … well, I believe you once called it deadly pale.”

“In a beautiful way, I added”, you objected, smirking sheepishly.

“Even so, my skin does not fare well in sunlight.”

Was that why he had preferred the dungeons when he had still been a teacher? To stay out of the sun, to have no windows whatsoever? “Don’t tell me you’ll get freckles.”

“That, too.”

You squealed in delight at the thought of seeing Severus’ long beak of a nose covered in freckles. “Oh, you’d look so cute”, you couldn’t prevent yourself from saying. “ Pleeeeease . Let’s travel to the sea.”

“YOU will have to take care of my sunburn then.”

Was that a yes? Did he just give in? “You’re lucky your love is a healer, then. I know just the right spell. Though massaging soothing salves into your skin does have a certain appeal to it …” 

Now Severus was rolling his eyes and you knew you had won him over. He wouldn’t show his emotions that openly if he wasn’t secretly amused. 

A few weeks later Severus was propped up on his elbows, his belly on a towel, reading a book. People passing by stared at the small scars on his back, heirlooms given to him by his father, but Severus couldn’t care less. You could tell he was actually happy, having you by his side and enjoying some time off. He did get a rather nasty sunburn on your first day here, though. But salves and your hands all over his skin had proven the proper diversion. Just one more day of relaxing on the beach and you thought he’d be that happy he’d give in to making this a yearly trip.


	4. 3. Talk (Spock x Reader)

“We need to talk.” Spock loomed over you like death himself, not letting you out of sight. His pale, slightly green face didn’t make your imagination any better, although usually you liked his skin colour. But now it spoke of impending doom.  If those four words were being used, there was no other option than this being trouble.

You looked around. There were two young Ensigns on a table, playing a board game you didn’t know. While they sat on the other side of the room, you couldn’t be sure that they wouldn’t listen, so you moved your head in a gesture to make Spock come with you.

The walk down the corridors to your quarter was torture. Spock didn’t speak one word and his body seemed more stiff and rigid than usual.

Finally your doors opened and closed and the comfortable familiarity of your quarters engulfed you. “Sit down”, you asked and pointed at one of the chairs at your working desk. While he sat down on one side, you moved to the other, slowly sinking onto the chair as if this was another instrument of torture. “Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?” In your mind you looked at all the options. Was he telling you off for something you did in your job? Maybe even demoting you? Probably not. Even if the Captain were too busy doing it himself, Spock would have just ordered you into his quarters instead of looking for you. Was he terminating your relationship? Or saying he needed more – preferably more partners than just you? That you just weren’t enough? Hell, would he be telling you, you needed to transfer because he no longer found himself able to work on the same ship as you?

“I love you.”

You stared at him. Now that didn’t sound half as frightening as all the options you had come up with. “I beg your pardon?”

“I stated that I love you.”

You slowly nodded. It was the first time he ever said it, but you had always known. Vulcans weren’t exactly known to rush into relationships. Especially not when they were far from being the logical choice.

“That’s it? You … Gosh, Spock, you scared me half to death. I thought you’d  wanna get rid of me or something.” You couldn’t help but laugh with relief.

“Why would I want to do that?” He arched a brow and you almost swooned.

“How should I know. I can’t say I understand you even half of the time. …" You shook your head and laughed again. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Objectively Spock’s face didn’t change. At all. But subjectively you could swear that underneath that  mask of non-emotion a smirk was showing. “I found it in the database. It seems to be  a tradition among humans to act as if one had bad news before telling good news. I simply wanted to conform to your tradition for something as relevant as this.”

Could somebody  have sabotaged the database? You didn’t know if Spock had told anybody about your relationship, but you couldn’t rule it out either. Oh, if you ever found out somebody was behind this, you would punish him.

“What do you say?”

“Huh?” You looked up at Spock again and found him looking at you expectantly. “Oh. Oh, I thought that was obvious.  Of course I love you.” You stood up and made your way over to him to sit down on his lap. “Always did, always will.”

“I doubt that you always loved me. It is very unlikely that during your childhood you even had any knowledge of my existence.” 

“Oh, shush. Don’t spoil the romantic moment.”


	5. 4. Promise (Spock x reader)

You stood on the transporter pad, waiting for you’re the Captain to arrive. It was your first time being picked for a landing party. Usually your knowledge was not exactly useful  planetside and you could provide much more information while working in the labs, but this time everything was different. The planet below you was just a bit too strange so that Kirk needed an expert with him – and you were the one he wanted.

The door opened, but instead of the Captain, Spock came inside. He didn’t spare a glance for the two security officers next to you and walked straight up to you.

“Promise me that you will come back unharmed and alive.”

You arched a brow. This was highly illogical, especially for him. Usually he was the one telling you that one could not foresee the future and therefore he could not tell you whether or not he would be coming back alive.

“Spock, you know well enough that the future isn’t for us to know.”

“Just … promise. Please.”

The role reversal was concerning. But Spock had been part of landing parties that often, that he knew what could go wrong. Hell, you had been standing next to his bed in sickbay, praying to any deity in the universe for his life, often enough to know what could happen, too. But this was the first time he had to worry about a loved one. Usually it was your place to anxiously wait for his return. Probably he would take time to get used to seeing you go. Maybe this way he’d learn to understand your panic each time he was beaming down as well.

You took a deep breath, sighed, then nodded. “I promise I’ll come back to you.”

It wasn’t a lie. This promise you could keep. Kirk wouldn’t let your corpse rot down on the planet, would he? But secretly you promised yourself to come back as unharmed as possible as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I can keep up daily oneshots. I've got some sinew or nerve problem in my hand right now, feels inflamed, so typing really hurts. I've got tomorrow and the day after already covered, but haven't been able to type much for two days. So ... let's see if I make it. :(


	6. 5. Habit (Snape x Reader)

Old habits die hard, they say. Well, maybe they’re right.

Even after being away from Hogwarts for so long, Severus would still wake up in the middle of the night to make his rounds. It didn’t matter that there were no students in your house that could be out after curfew. It didn’t matter that his rounds only took two minutes as your house still wasn’t big. It was in his system and he grew restless if you tried to keep him in bed.

Not that he would be anything but restless after he finished checking that everything was alright. That there was no strange kid out of bed that surely didn’t belong here as you didn’t have any kids. No, once Severus was done, he would still feel too antsy to come back to bed. He’d sit down in the living room, light the fire and read until he either felt drowsy enough to come back to you or fell asleep on the sofa.

Thankfully this happened only every two weeks. There were 13 subjects being taught at Hogwarts on a regular basis, so, including Filch, they were 14 adults splitting the rounds between them. Which meant that each teacher only had to roam the castle once in two weeks.

13 of 14 days Severus was a normal man. Oh, he was still having nightmares of dying. Some nights he still woke up sweating and screaming. But then again, so did you. The horrors of war would never be fully forgotten. But they had grown manageable. Most nights you would just fall asleep cuddling and wake up in more or less the same position in the morning.

But this 14 th night …

In the beginning it wasn’t that bad. You weren’t used to Severus sleeping next to you, so it made no difference if he was gone. But the longer you two were together, the more you missed him on those nights. You missed his body heat that warmed you in the coldest of winter. You missed the relaxing sound of his even breath. You even missed getting your feet caught in that ridiculous nightgown of his – again!

Tonight you gave up. You couldn’t sleep on this 14 th night anyhow.  So you slowly stood up and wrapped the blanket around you. You crept out of the room and down the stairs, only to find Severus reading on the sofa, a hot cocoa with marshmallows in front of him. Huh, so that was where they were always disappearing to.

Severus heard the wooden floor squeak beneath you and lit up his wand without a word, shining it into your face. “Well, well. It seems somebody is out of bed after hours.” He grinned while you rolled your eyes.

“That makes two of us, don’t you think?” You sat down next to him and stole his cocoa – so he made himself another one. Then you snuggled into his side while he read to you from his book.

Well, maybe it isn’t a bad thing that old habits die hard. The habit of getting a cocoa and listening to a live audio book you wouldn’t give up for the world.


	7. 6. First (Spock x Reader)

With Spock there were many firsts. He was the First Officer, obviously, which made him your superior and in charge of the shift plans. This led to the first time he changed the plan in an act of favouritism, to make sure you were off one evening to spend time with him.  Unfortunately this led to his first ever reprimand for unprofessional behaviour. Kirk smirked while telling Spock off, but for your Vulcan it was still like the end of the world. Breaking the rules for duty was one thing. Breaking them for something private, something emotional … 

That had led to the first time, Spock drew back from you. To meditate, he said. To find his way back to logic. What it did was giving you your first heartbreak. But worse, it made you hate yourself for the first time in your life. Maybe you were a bit late to this particular party as hating oneself rather seemed to be a teenage angst thing, but how could you not hate yourself when all your thoughts revolved around how you made Spock act  unvulcan ? You hadn’t done it on purpose, but all your teasing and flirting must have cornered him, made him do something he didn’t want to. You had treated him like a normal human being, because you didn’t know anything about how to treat a Vulcan partner.

When your door chimed this evening, you didn’t really want to see anyone. Especially not the pointy-eared man who overwrote your codes, opening the door by sheer force of rank.

“That’s considered bad manners”, you told him, now angry at him as well. How could he even dare to come in this way?

But he looked neither smug with what he did nor annoyed, not even a Vulcan equivalent of any of the emotions you would have suspected him to feel in this situation. Instead, he looked surprised. If you had to guess: Surprised to find you here. He quickly regained his control, though, turning his face into a proclamation of calmness and inner peace. “You are here”, he stated.

“Am I? Oh well.” You knew, you were being petty and that whatever was between you two hadn’t really been his fault. Still you couldn’t keep your annoyance at bay.

“I had wished to give you this offer of peace without your … actual attendance.” 

Only now did you notice that Spock held something in his hands. For a moment you wondered if it was a book like ‘Dating a Vulcan for Dummies’. Was there such a thing? You made a mental note to look it up once you could go to the library computers.

But he actually held something else. A small, yellow wooden box.

“What is that?” You rolled your eyes at yourself. Stupid question, you could see it was a box. “I mean, what’s in it?”

“Lists.” 

You blinked. “Okay, but … how are lists an offer of peace?”

“These are lists on qualities of you that I find … interesting. Lists of reasons for and against a relationship. Lists of things I noted for later research – all related to the topic of having a relationship, with a human in general and you in specific. Lists of things you like and dislike – like spinach for breakfast.”

Oh yes, that was something you couldn’t understand. How could he eat it early in the morning?!

You didn’t know if those lists were sweet or creepy. Did he actually make a pro-con list before asking you out? “I’m still not sure I understand.”

“These prove that me pursuing this relationship is logical. The reasons for being your … boyfriend” - you know he hated that term as he was neither a boy nor just a friend - “outweigh the reasons against it by far. These lists also prove that I care about you. That I invested time in things you never asked me for and never needed, because I wanted to do it – for you. If I ever need to be reminded that this is neither pointless nor illogical, that I have something to  loose and that this relationship is important to me, please use these. It seems while I am perfectly capable of remembering each of the facts I’ve written down, I seem to forget to see the bigger picture at times.”

‘And the bigger picture is...?” By now you thought you’d understand. But you wanted to hear him say it out loud.

“That I do love you. Both for logical reasons as for emotional. That I am committed to this and have been for a long while."

“Okay, then. I guess, I might really want to keep those lists. They sound interesting if they can actually make you realize all those things.” You stuck out your tongue, before grinning up at him.

So this was how your first major problem was solved. Though, to be fair, this would turn out to be the solution to most of your problems. Because it wouldn’t be the last time either of you doubted you were meant to be. But in a way you knew, that doubt was an integral part of relationships. It meant you still cared enough to not take everything for granted.


	8. 7. Rest (Snape x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one due to pain and a sever blockage in creativity.

The sun seemed to ghost over your skin, causing all your hair to stand up. Your nose twitched, but you weren’t willing to open your eyes just yet. With a soft groan you tried to turn away from the light, bumping into something solid, yet warm.

A strong arm pulled you closer and you took a deep breath. When he still was your teacher, you would have described Severus as smelling like bitterness and old shoes. But now you could make out the warm, earth like fragrance of sandalwood and usually whichever potion he finished last as even after showering the scent would still linger on him. Right  now you could tell the main ingredient of his last potion had been blueberries.

Blueberries …

“Can we have pancakes with blueberries for breakfast?”, you mumbled into his night gown.

“Whatever you wish. But it’s way too early. Can we just rest a little longer?”

You chuckled lightly and pulled the blanket a little higher, snuggling into Severus. Rest  _ did  _ sound good, too.


	9. 8. Cooperation (light Spock x Reader)

You rubbed your head. Staring down at a computer all day was giving you a headache. And who the hell invented those view slots anyway? Why did you have to look down into a blue light when you could have all this on a simple screen? It wasn’t as if there were no screens built into this ship. This funnel that made up the most part of the science station was completely useless.

“Lieutenant L/N, status report”, you heard the Captain behind your back.  You sighed silently . Mostly because turning to him would cause severe pain down your spine – as always.  Yet  another issue you hated about this station. You had to stand bowed over the  f unnel half the time and after a while that really hurt.

„ Everything normal. Standard radiation,  nothing interesting to be seen “, you said and did your best to keep the  groan out of your voice.

Only when Kirk nodded and turned back towards the screen did you allow yourself to stretch your back for a moment.

With a loud noise your bones snapped back into place and you yelped.  Now everybody was turned to you . 

Blushing you rubbed your neck. „I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to …“

„L/N, what exactly is the  problem here?“, Kirk asked.

„Well, permission to speak openly, sir?“

He nodded.

„Whoever constructed the ship clearly didn’t think of practicality. The blue light  is  not exactly helpful – I think Doctor McCoy once even said that blue light  damages the eyes more than for example yellow light? And  than standing all day in such a pose?  That’s really hurtful.  I love this job,  I  really do. And I won’t complain ever again.  It’s just … I can’t force my body into cooperation  without it  moaning about it every now and then. “

Kirk simply stared at you. You couldn’t really blame him for that as you didn’t give him much to work on. He couldn’t  change the ship‘s technology ,  could he?

„ You have been working on this bridge for how long now, Lieutenant?“

„Eight months, sir.“

Kirk nodded. „And I assume you have found a way to make sure the strain put on your body has no long lasting detrimental effects?“

You bit your lips.  You couldn’t exactly tell him that you and Spock  gave each other massages and did gymnastics every day, could you? „ I  have, sir.“

„Well, then, go on.  And if you do need to stretch or sit down,  do so, unless there is an emergency. I do not wish my ship to destroy my officers. Is that understood?“

You nodded and smiled ,  hoping he’d offer the same to Spock later that day.  This was Massage might even become something sensual instead of extreme sports if working through all those  knots in the muscles. Yes, that you’d like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea if this even makes sense outside my head. I'm not satisfied with this.


	10. 9. Sleep (Spock x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I also caught a cold, so ... I give up on Flufftober. I'm very sorry - and maybe I WILL go back and finish it in my own time. But there won't be another oneshot tomorrow.

It was nothing unusual. There was a storm in the upper atmosphere that caused both the communications and the transporter to malfunction. You had known it was about to come when you had beamed down. But you hadn’t known that it would grow bigger and stronger than anticipated. What was supposed to be a short botanical and geological survey for about two hours, had turned into ten hours and was still going on. 

Here on the ground it wasn’t really dangerous. Well, it stopped endangering you, once you had found a uninhabited cave in which you could wait for the storm to be over. And if you were truthful, it actually was comfortable down here. Spock had collected a few rocks that he put in the middle of the biggest room of your cave. Then he had used his phaser to make them glow with soft orange light, radiating warmth. This felt almost like camping.

But it was also extremely boring. Four hours ago you had catalogued and surveyed everything the cave held. From violet moss that tasted like cotton candy and ended up being your dinner, to the minerals within the stone, that could potentially strengthen the outer hull of starships. All very interesting – but now there was nothing left to be explored. All you could do was sitting around near the hot stones or walking up and down the cave. You could listen to the wind and rain outside or to the small river that came from inside the mountain, ran through the deepest edge of the cave and disappeared into the underground, giving you enough water to spend unlimited time in here, if necessary.

For a while you had been restless.  But  boredom soon made you tired and you found yourself yawning more and more often, causing tear fluid to slip past your lids and down your cheeks.

Soon Spock seemed to have enough. He sat down on the floor and lightly tapped his legs, looking up at you.

„Huh?“ You had no idea what he wanted you to do or say.

„You will need a pillow. I am willing to  be the necessary substitute.“

You smiled lightly. „But what if the storm finally  lessens?“

„Sleep. I will wake you up before we can beam back. “

You still wanted to object, but another yawn stopped you and so you lay down on the floor, your head resting on his thigh.  And in the heat of both the stone and the Vulcan below you it didn’t take long for you to slip into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
